


The Curious Case of the Afterglows

by Hidden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden/pseuds/Hidden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a friend of mine (or someone I would like to consider my friend), Tezslar aka BlankPagesOfPrussia aka Riley.</p><p>***WARNINGS: Smut, sex, fast moving plot (?)<br/>***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia nor am I making any profit off this work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of the Afterglows

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend of mine (or someone I would like to consider my friend), Tezslar aka BlankPagesOfPrussia aka Riley.
> 
> ***WARNINGS: Smut, sex, fast moving plot (?)  
> ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia nor am I making any profit off this work.

Twenty-four year old Gilbert Beilschmidt is your average young male. Except… he’s not really. He is albino. He is dating a man. And he glows. Gilbert, ever since he was young, has had this little…. hiccup in life where he will start to faintly glow when he blushed. Now, it never really was a problem. No one ever really noticed and if they did, just passed it off as his white skin reflecting the sunlight. Well, almost no one. There was one man, Ivan Braginski.

Ivan Braginski was a few years younger than Gilbert, at the age of twenty-one. They first met in a little pub and Gilbert had gotten slightly drunk. As per the usual, his skin started to faintly glow a pale, subtle pink creating a tiny halo around him. Ivan had just entered the pub and was seated right next to the glowing male. Well, to make a long story short Gilbert, half drunk, was interviewed profusely by the other… so much so that they decided to meet up again after sharing heated discussions and more than a few jokes. Eventually their short meet-n-greets became more like dates and before anyone knew what was going on they were dating.

Ivan was always fascinated by Gilbert’s subtle glow fest and would gently probe Gilbert into an embarrassed state just to witness it. He started coining the phrase ‘sunny bunny’ and would consistently compare his cutie to the faint glowing of the sun. One day Ivan decided to take his little nudgings up a notch and pulled Gilbert into his lap when they were sitting at a bench in the park. Now, this was a big step for Gilbert because they were ‘taking things slow’ and had only recently started holding hands in public. Anyway, Ivan had plopped the albino into his lap and began to not-so subtly kiss his neck. This produced the instantaneous reaction of 1) making Gilbert’s face flush cherry red and 2) creating an uncannily bright glow, much like a light bulb being flipped on. This sparked an interesting question in Ivan’s mind, “How bright could Gilbert glow?” It was never really something he had thought about ‘til now… so he asked Gilbert. Who, evidently, had never tried to glow more than what he had previously.

Fast Forward several months and Ivan was still pondering the question: “How bright could Gilbert really glow?” Within the span of those several months, Ivan had gotten up to a radiant pink shine, that was after their first kiss and every other kiss they shared after that. But Ivan was ready to push past that, and so was Gilbert. That was made apparent one fateful night.

It was dark and, as usual, the two were in bed together snuggled up. It was late and Ivan was already much asleep as to Gilbert’s dismay. The little albino just simply couldn’t sleep tonight and was pondering over their relationship. One thing led to another and the image of a naked Ivan slipped into his mind. The sudden image had Gilbert glowing a faint pink and he hid his face. ‘W-where did that come from! W-w-we’re not r-ready or that y-yet!’ But obviously the image stayed, even worse (or better depending on your outlook) the image became images and they were becoming increasingly perverted. Gilbert quickly grabbed the comforter and covered his head, hiding the bright light from view. But that didn’t stop him from glowing brighter and redder. What if Ivan did… or they could… or even if he… and what if they did… On and on it went until Gilbert couldn’t possibly hide from his semi-erection.

Ivan, a light sleeper, felt the light against his eyes and slowly peeked them open. In his line of sight was something he had never seen so far: a glowing blanket. And when there was a pink glowing there was a Gilbert. He’d just never seen the glow this bright. So, of course he awoke even more. A sly smile grew across his lips and ever so slowly did he remove the blanket.

Gilbert yelped when his only line of defense was removed. “H-hello Ivan…” He mumbled out softly, his ears a tinge on the beet red side.  

“Hello my sunny bunny. How are you?” His grin broadened and he lightly rolled atop the other. That was something Gilbert did NOT want. If Ivan pressed any closer he’d— “Oh! What’s that? Gilbert, are you being naughty?”

Gilbert might have brightened even more from those words and managed to shakily speak out, “No… o-of course not!”

“Oh really? So this little thing right here isn’t an erection? And of course it won’t get any harder if I do this, because it’s not an erection of course.” He gently grinded their groins together, bringing out a cute little moan from his sunny bunny.

“Nnn… s-stop that Ivan….” but Ivan was already pushing Gilbert into one of those beautiful glows from their usual kisses and light touches. His fingers slowly drifted down Gilbert’s chest and abdominal and rest on his lower pelvic area. Nervously, Gilbert squeaked out an “I-Ivan…” and the broad Slav shushed him with a reassuring kiss before continuing. His chilled fingers slowly unzipped the albino’s pants revealing a semi-erection. When a rush of cold air hit him, Gilbert ‘eep’ed and immediately flushed darker. Well, the redder he became the brighter he glowed and that was made apparent by the brightness in the dark room. Ivan chuckled lightly and slowly started a gentle massaging of Gilbert’s sensitive areas, bringing him into a full hard-on.  By now Gilbert was a pretty pink and it was only amplified by the available spotlight. “Gilbert. I love you… can we… please? I want you.”

Soon, Ivan’s hands had crawled around to Gilbert’s rear, massaging the plum skin of his rump. Shivering, Gilbert gasped out in high interval octaves, desperately clinging to Ivan for support. “I-I-Ivan!” He squeaked, but slowly he nodded his head.  Just as the Russian began applying fingers, Gilbert pulled Ivan into a kiss, not wanting him to hear his sounds.

The broad-shouldered man hummed into their kiss, embracing his glowing sunny bunny tightly. Soon, as Gilbert relaxed from the fingers, Ivan removed them and gently applied another, much larger, force to Gilbert’s backside. The little albino gasped, gaining new heights in his glow and nearly illuminating their half of the room in a soft pinky-yellow light. Ivan rubbed at his lithe sides, entering at a slow pace as not to hurt nor scare the other. Gilbert squeaked and wrapped twiggy arms around Ivan’s neck, spasms of pain wracking through his small body. He couldn’t help whimpering when Ivan failed to stop and continued at the slow pace.  But then, something happened that had the albino mewling in gaspy pleasure. “Th-th-there! Ooohhh I-Ivan THERE!” And Ivan happily obliged. They danced in the sunny glow, a mass of sweat, tears, and pleasured yelps.

Ivan’s thrusts began to increase in speed, his lower belly beginning to feel tight with the ache of release. His palms gripped tight to Gilbert’s waist and he ruthlessly pumped Gilbert’s prostate. Gilbert, likewise, was slowly glowing brighter as his rear-end tightened. He too was feeling peculiar warmth surging towards his dick, and the more Ivan moved the better it felt. Suddenly, Ivan’s thrusts became harder and more pressured and Gilbert simply couldn’t hold out anymore. He screamed, burying his button nose against Ivan’s shoulder, and came across his abdominals. In that surge of heated cum, his glowing intensified to a brightness that showered the room in light. Ivan’s purple tinged eyes had to squint to see Gilbert’s cute expression, it was just that bright. He thrusted a good three more times before he groaned out huskily and came too. “G….Gilbert…” He breathed against his ear, nipping at the cartilage and pulling a cute sound from his counterpart, “did the sun decide to come up? My sunny little bunny is looking so happy right now…” The Slav smiled and gently kissed his cheek, pulling out and snuggling against the exhausted Gilbert.

In the high of spent pleasure, Gilbert managed to nuzzle into Ivan’s arms, breathing heavily with lidded eyes. “I-Ivan……” the albino murmured sleepily. Ivan simply smiled sweetly at him, embracing the other with thick arms. He gently placed a few kisses along his glowing cheeks. The brightness from earlier was slowly fading. Becoming less distinct as Gilbert calmed and relaxed in Ivan’s grasps. After all this time Ivan finally witnessed Gilbert’s peak brightness yet, in all honesty, he much preferred this subtle afterglow. The gently gradation from bright pink to a sweet, almost honey colored tinge, evoked a sense of completion, a sense of wholeness. Ivan could do this every night just to experience this moment.

“My sunset bunny…”

* * *

Visit [tezslar.tumblr.com](tezslar.tumblr.com) or their archive account [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezslar/profile) for RusPrus stories, this author is great and is pretty much the only reason why this is here. Visit [ask-theivan.tumblr.com](ask-theivan.tumblr.com) for my ask / art blog or [prussiasaurus.tumblr.com](prussiasaurus.tumblr.com) for my fan blog. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! Hopefully you enjoyed it! Please go visit the links for more amazing RusPrus stories, I blame Riley for this!


End file.
